Star Trek RPS: Let's Play! ShatnerNimoy
by Poetictea1
Summary: How Bill and Len become Shatmoy, or Shatnoy :  Warning: This is a slash story about the Star Trek stars


Shatnoy Fic: Let's Play!

Title: Let's Play!

Pairing: Shatner/Nimoy

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Totally fictional story. Although I did make references to some Shatnoy histories I found on the net. I don't own either character obviously :P Just for fun please don't sue!

Warning: Not beta-ed hope it reads ok ^^;;

Bill is not used to being ignored. He is good looking, well built and spontaneous. He is used to being the center of attention at every party he is in and every show he is on. He can charm anyone into giving in to his whims without trying too hard.

That is all true until he comes to the set of Star Trek. The crew and directors seem to tolerate his short attention span and find him funny / interesting. Everyone except Leonard Nimoy, who pretty much ignores him outside of shooting and answers all his jokes with a polite smile.

This is driving Bill insane. He is a focused actor once the director called 'action' but Captain Kirk is still in part William Shatner, and he is having a hard time imagining the deep friendship between his character and Nimoy's when in reality the two barely talk to each other. He wants chemistry and he wants it to be real. At least to the audience that is.

That's when he becomes determined to draw Leonard's attention at all cost.

* * *

"Bill, what are you doing?" The set assistant asks curiously.

Bill doesn't even stop to answer.

"Isn't that Leonard's bike? Why are you moving it upstairs?"

"I'm moving it to somewhere far so that by the time he gets it down we'll be at the café already!"

"Bill don't be silly!"

"Are you with me or not?" Bill stares at the assistant. Determination showing in his eyes.

The assistant exhaled exasperatedly, shake his head and walks away.

Ten minutes later Leonard comes over to retrieve his bike from the parking spot. When he finds no bike there he turns to the assistant close by and asks if he has seen it.

"Ah I think it's up there." The assistant points his finger to the top of the roof of the office building next to the set.

"Why is my bike at the top of the roof?" Nimoy could not believe his eyes.

It is then a big crowd of crew members leading by Bill Shatner walks down the road in the direction of the lunch café.

He waves his hands to Leonard while marching forward with the crew.

"You did that?"

"See you at the café ~" Shatner blows him a kiss.

"Bill… Shatner…!"

* * *

Leonard cannot believe that a grown man can act so silly. He has tolerated the jokes, the pranks and the outtakes, but he cannot believe that the situation is actually escalating over time. Now Bill is just a giant puppy of annoyance. However the problem is that the giant puppy is also James T Kirk, who Nimoy's character Spock is supposed to love (in a friendship manner), admire and adore. Nimoy finds it harder and harder to act in character in that regard, and he worries that it is showing. He does not like this.

After Bill played a particularly silly prank on him during a busy schedule Nimoy finally has enough. He pulls Bill to one side after the day's shooting and tries his best to keep his voice low.

"If you cannot behave as a professional fine but don't try to stop other people from performing!"

"This is the first time you actually talk to me alone outside of work." Bill actually has the heart to look fascinated by this development.

"Shatner, this is work related."

"Well I guess we have a good start." Bill's smile is growing bigger.

"Bill…" Leonard cannot believe someone can be so thick headed.

Then Shatner turns away, and when he turns back to face Nimoy something has changed in his manner.

"Mr. Spock, I notice that you are becoming increasingly irritable and irrational during recent weeks, could you explain?" Bill is suddenly using Kirk's tone and voice to address Leonard, who is still in Spock's custome and makeup.

Leonard is both annoyed and tired, but he just plays along to see what's going on.

"Captain, I find the illogical and childish behaviour of one of our crewmen to be highly irritable. Could you rectify the situation or should I correct the problem myself."

Shatner/Kirk thinks for a while, then replies, "Well people usually do things for a purpose, be it a rational one or not. Why don't you try to seek out the reason behind this person's action and see if you can resolve the situation?"

"Captain, but it's your assumption that everyone is functioning in this manner. It may not be true." Leonard/Spock straightens his back more and uses his height to make his argument sounds stronger.

"What are you implying Mr. Spock? How do you think this situation maybe different?" But Shatner/Kirk is not deterred. He is still every bit the Captain he's acting to be.

"Jim, using the language from your planet, 'I think this guy is crazy.' is quite appropriate in this case."

Bill's eyes widened in surprise at Leonard's statement. This actually amuses Nimoy quite a bit.

"You… you think I'm…"

"What is it Jim?"

"No… Nothing…" Then Bill turns away from Leonard and starts walking in a circle. "Every human is different, just… because they do not adhere to the usual rules of human manners does not necessarily mean that they have mental problems!" He looks back at Leonard/Spock in a challenging manner.

"Very well sir I will just have to observe longer. Meanwhile I hope I can find a way to shield myself from the irritable situations causing by this person."

Nimoy starts to walk away at the same time and plans to leave the set for the day. He has said what he has to.

"Mr. Spock."

Leonard sighed inwardly but still stopped in mid-track. "Yes Captain I'm still here."

"What do you think about our usual chess games?"

"They are both stimulating and refreshing, Captain. Why do you ask?" The first sentence Leonard just said it without much thinking. He and Shatner do not play chess, only Spock and Kirk do. They are supposed to play very good games of chess. The second sentence is his own question plus Spock's.

"Mr. Spock, do you think it is possible… that playing chess together has somehow helped us work better together?" Bill is not looking at Leonard, but Nimoy can feel that this question is not just from Kirk, but from Bill as well.

Leonard thinks about it for a while, and is surprised at the depth of what the question implies. Is this really what Bill Shatner has in mind?

"Jim, I think that is possible."

"Spock, I think that is the fact, not just possible." Bill then turned to face Leonard. "I can't… I can't do this alone… I can't play out this lov… friendship for both of us!"

"Bill…" Leonard was awestruck. Could this be possible? That this whole time the brat William Shatner was actually just trying to make the show better?

It is at this moment that he sees the expression on Bill's face changes from sincere to bratastic.

"Got you! Hahaha Nimoy see I'm good!" Shatner then laughs so hard that he might start rolling on the floor anytime soon.

"You… stupid… jerk!" Leonard feels his face warm up and regrets very much that for a second he thought this guy has some salvageable character.

He starts walking away for real. Shaking his head the whole time.

"Hey don't be so serious what I said was still true you know!" Shatner yells after him.

That is the moment where the decades of prank war between William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy starts. Only that Nimoy is totally winning because his pranks are all polite and nice and nothing that Bill can call out on.

For example, on Star Trek TOS's set while filming an episode:

When other crew members are busy setting up the set…

"Leonard why did you kiss me?" Bill covers his right cheek with his hand and looks at Leonard with a wide eyed expression.

Nimoy just smiles a little and says with a low voice that only they can hear "Because you're nice to me today and you look nice?"

"Oh Len I know you love me!" Bill hugs Leonard in a totally exaggerated manner and aligns his body with Len's from shoulders to toes. He then buries his face between Len's neck and shoulder.

The crew stops what they are doing and stares at them. Leonard gives them a 'What can you do?' look while pointing at Bill's back.

"Oh Bill's at it again man." One crew member sighs.

"Yeah as if the 'slash' out there is not enough he has to do this in Kirk's clothes! Poor Len has to tolerate this all the time!" The other crew member agrees.

Leonard pets Bill's back patiently while breathing in the scent of his hair. He thinks he likes this arrangement.

~End~

Your feedback will be highly appreciated!


End file.
